Papyrus's Depression
by UndertalePartyWolf21
Summary: Sans, Frisk, and Asriel have been a bit suspicious of when Papyrus begans to act weird and aggressive towards them and the others and so will Sans, Frisk, and Asriel save Papyrus or will he perish in his own Depression and Sadness


_It would be another day on the Surface Papyrus had finished cooking Spagetti for his brother Sans, Frisk, and Asriel but today his cooking wasn't very good at much times and he'd been acting off today by staring into space, being more in bed, and having his head down most of the day_

"I HAVE FINISHED THE SPAGETTI!" _Papyrus said trying to act more of himself but still his head drooped down and his hands were shaking a little_ "ah good for you bro hope it wont _pasta_ away from me like last time" _Sans said earning a giggle out of Frisk but making Papyrus and Asriel groan in frustration_ "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with you Sans..." _Asriel said his tone sounded a bit annoyed_ "Aww..Common Asriel you didn't think that was a _BAAAAAAD_ joke right?" _Papyrus inhaled air, and Asriel groaned louder leaving the Kitchen going to the living room_ "Keep your crap together Papyrus..." _Papyrus said to himself quietly, though Sans and Frisk heard him_ "u-uhm bro I did I just hear you curse?" _Papyrus didn't face him and sighed_ "IM JUST GONNA GIVE YOU YOUR SPAGETTI AND I'LL GO AWAY TO MY BED TO BE IN PEACE..." _Frisk looked at Papyrus worried a bit_ "HUMAN FRISK I WILL BE OK IM JUST NOT FEELING WELL TODAY." _Papyrus faked smiled and gave them the Spagetti and left to the Living room to give Asriel his Spagetti and went to his room_

"I think something is off with papyrus.." _Sans said with hands on his head staring at the food_ "I Know Same Thing Here." _Asriel said from the Living room sounding a bit better_ "What if he just wants some space and had a bad day?" _Frisk looked at Sans and began to grow more worried as she saw him possibly have a tear_ "Sans are you ok?" _Frisk asked making Asriel get off of the couch walking to the kitchen sitting across from Sans and in front of Frisk_ "i'm scared for my bro you know..i'm just thinking if I did something wrong.." _Sans voice was cracking up a bit, but it felt like he was angry and disappointed_ "Well Sans, we need to give him space for right know if he keeps acting up we can call Alphys." _Sans and Asriel agreed to what Frisk said and began to eat_

 **In Papyrus's Room (POV)**

 _I thought to myself and paced around my hands on my face trying to cover away some tears I'd then wipe my tears off looking at the knife I used to cut myself with I grabbed it making cuts on my arms I had around 5 cuts right know and made atleast 3 more when I finished I put it away in a secret book I had I began to cry a bit more going onto my bed hearing thoughts ringing in my head_

 **Hated**

 **Not Needed**

 **Gullible**

 **Idiot**

 **Stupid**

 **You Should Die**

 **No Longer Needed**

 **Jerk**

 **Bad Cook**

 **Not A Good Friend**

 _I began to cry more feeling blood drip from my arms onto the sheets I then heard a knock from the door I got a bit scared and I knew it was Sans_ "hey bro you ok in there?" _His voice sounded worried and scared_ "O-OH YES SANS IM ALRIGHT" _I said trying to get him to leave but he didn't buy it_ "your sure bro? I can hear you crying a bit in there!" _He'd bang on the door more each second he banged I got more and more scared not knowing what to say_ "IM ALRIGHT SANS I PROMISE!" _I yelled at him, trying to make him leave I can tell by his voice he was more scared but left anyways_ "a-alright then paps c-come out when your done in there..."

 _I'd began to go under the sheets hugging my stuff animal wolf plushie, I began to cry a bit more but quieter so they wouldn't hear me I was a bit upset at myself but more over disappointed I felt I was no longer needed in this world and that one day I would be killed without anyone knowing or caring I sighed and fell asleep blood staining the bedsheets a bit_

 **A Few Hours Later (Frisk POV)**

 _I'd sigh watching TV with Asriel wondering what the hell was going on with Papyrus, though I had a feeling he was sad today because of something bad I looked at Asriel and saw him already looking at me he'd hug me as I would hug him back_ "So Frisk, What Do You Think Is Wrong With Papyrus?" _He'd ask me I could feel his emotions and his feelings and it seemed he'd be about to cry from the worry he was having_ "I don't know Azzy.." _Is what I said feeling tears running down my checks and tears running down his fur all the sudden I heard Sans in the kitchen grabbing some Ketchup and coming into the living sitting on one side of the couch though he was silent_ "Sans?" _I said trying to get his attention, but nothing happened_ "Sans?" _I said again my voice cracking up a bit_ "Sans!" _I yelled at him this time grabbing his attention tears ran down my eyes more from getting scared_ "ya kiddo?" _He said to me noticing my tears_ "oh now don't cry on me kid...paps is gonna be alright." "Do you really think so?" _I said to him more tears welling up in my eyes since I was just to afraid_ "I'm sure of it kid." _Is what he said, before turning to look at Asriel who was looking down at the floor his eyes blazing a red - greenish color_

 **Asriel POV**

 _I stared at the floor my eyes a Red - Greenish color I felt my tear turning into a firey tear my paws clenched up together I felt a tap on the shoulder looking at Sans_ "Hmm?" is what I said getting my eyes focused on Sans now "hey prince you ok there?" _I'd nod smiling, then looked at his eyes seeing more tears well up_ "you sure?" _I'd nod again hugging him smiling more, he hugged me back I could feel his smile rising as he was hugging me and looking at Frisk_ "HELLO EVERYONE!" _I'd hear Papyrus say as he went down the stairs greeting us with a smile_ "O-Oh Hey Papyrus." _I'd say smiling at him, making him smile more though this smile caught me off since it looked fake and forced on_ "hey bro..." _I'd hear Sans say, and I'd sigh looking at Frisk who ran to Papyrus_ "P-Papyrus are you ok?" _She'd say looking up at him, I'd then stand up going to hug him and following behind me was Sans we all hugged Papyrus making us smile but making him frown a bit though he'd hug us back_

* * *

 **Hey Everybody anyways this is my new Story I hope you like it also if you do have Depression or if you are a kid below 10 you should not read this though it is just a warning because this story has Depression, mentions of Death, alcohol, Drugs, and even suicide but anyways if you do have Depression I advise you to not read this and to say you are a special person and that everybody was made for a reason and you shouldn't take your life away so please if you think nobody loves you just to say I do.**


End file.
